


[podfic] The Soulmates Lie

by Annapods



Series: It's not a cover by Annapods if... [14]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Anxiety, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Pining, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Practice Kissing, Remix, Sharing a Bed, abridged podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-01-26 02:33:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21366733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annapods/pseuds/Annapods
Summary: The day Justin met Adam, he knew they’d be something special together. A great d-man pair. Close friends. But not soulmates.But after four years of trying and failing to find his soulmate – and feeling surprisingly okay with that despite what every romcom tells him life is supposed to be like for the unmatched – he comes up with the perfect plan. All he and Adam have to do is move to another city together, let everyone else assume they're soulmates, and voila! No more awkward questions, no more endless search for a soulmate he'll probably never meet, just two bros hanging together for the rest of their lives.What could possibly go wrong?01:20:04 :: Abridged version :: Written byMcBangle.
Relationships: Adam "Holster" Birkholtz/Justin "Ransom" Oluransi, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: It's not a cover by Annapods if... [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1369906
Comments: 6
Kudos: 6
Collections: OMGCP Big Bang 2019





	[podfic] The Soulmates Lie

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Soulmates Lie](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21363289) by [McBangle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/McBangle/pseuds/McBangle). 

### Podfic files:

**[Internet archive](https://archive.org/details/omgcpthesoulmateslie):**  
Mp3 and wav files for download and streaming as well as the html text and the cover art in png and svg formats if applicable.  
See the side of the page (“download options”) for the different formats/files and for download. The mp3 file will be under “VBR MP3”.

**[Google drive](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1mkyzwGHHikKUiJHP1lIUtR9AOunuuyjJ):**  
Mp3 files for download and streaming.

**Browser streaming:**  


### Notes:

This was recorded for the OMGCP Big Bang 2019.  
Thanks to McBangle for going along with my weird experimental ideas!

**Additional credits:**  


* [Lemon rating stickers](https://www.dropbox.com/sh/m594efbyu3kjrse/AACKZKGpiS0UqQZIdTXFSKoSa?dl=0) by Luna (art) and Annapods (design)
* [Portland background](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Portland,_Oregon#/media/File:Portland_and_Mt._Hood_from_Pittock_Mansion.jpg)

### Feedback:

**Contact info:**  
[twitter](https://twitter.com/iamapodperson), [tumblr](http://annapods.tumblr.com/), [dreamwidth](https://annapods.dreamwidth.org/), email (annabelle.myrt@gmail.com). She or they pronouns, I’m Anna or Annapods. 

**What to say:**  
I’d love to hear from you! Be it a single word or emoji, a loooong essay on your thoughts and feelings, recs for things to read or listen to that you think I might like, meta of all kinds, gentle call-outs, an audio recording of your reactions, etc.

Please avoid criticism of the “this is what I think you should do” variety, though, as I’m not looking for a beta and anyway, that’s something that gets negociated first. Unless I directly asked for it in my endnotes, please rephrase that to “this is how I, personally, felt while experiencing this work”, and be ready for me to not take it into account.

I might not answer quickly (as in, it… could take me a few months…) but I will eventually!  
  
---  
  
**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Voiceteam 2020 character covers + filk](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24215536) by [Annapods](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annapods/pseuds/Annapods)


End file.
